


12-反而带走属于我的温柔

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday Parade (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	1. Chapter 1

大概是温泉泡的太舒服了，身边的人讲话的声音也太好听了。  
时莞听着听着就睡着了，但陈信宏可以一夜没合眼。

天快亮的时候时莞被渴醒了，坐起来发现身边的人不在而自己还是一丝不挂。  
倏地红了脸，扯过浴袍下了床。

“阿信~”她小声的喊着陈信宏。  
本来坐在温泉房自闭的人听到时莞在喊他，赶紧走回了房间里。

时莞见他走进来已经套上了T恤，头发塌塌的贴在头皮上，主动走过去抱住了他。  
“你干嘛玩消失，我会怕诶”陈信宏的胸口传来喜欢的人闷声闷气的话。

“我也不想的啦，但让我抱着没穿衣服的你睡觉，我真的睡不着诶！”  
“那你喊醒我不就好啦~”时莞笑着看眼前这个大男孩，年月真的很眷顾他来着。

“你才刚回来，我不想你太累啊……而且……唔~”  
这家伙实在是话太多了，时莞踮起脚把他还没说完的话都堵了回去。

这样的主动陈信宏希望能给他来一打，哦不，一打都不够。  
他托起时莞将她的两条腿盘在自己的腰上，不耽误接吻也不耽误带她回床上。

一阵唇舌交锋，时莞已经被吻的天旋地转，陈信宏真的很擅长接吻了，因为是歌手么？  
松开她的唇，两人的口水勾出一条银丝，有着薄茧的指腹摩挲着被吻的红肿的唇瓣。

两人对视的眼中都已饱含情欲。  
“莞莞，我第一次和好朋友上床，做的不好的地方，多担待好不好？”  
“阿信，我第一次上床，做的不好的地方，多指教好不好？”  
时莞双手勾住他的脖子再一次吻向让她沉迷的唇。

知道她这几年和任何人都不愿意交往，但知道她还是第一次，陈信宏还是有点惊讶。  
感受他身体有些僵硬，时莞瞪眼看着他“这个年纪了第一次很丢人吗？”

“不是，我在想我需要怎么做才让你的第一次特别一点。”他沙哑的嗓音迷人的要命。  
她眼里噙着笑意，轻轻的蹭着陈信宏的鼻子“只要是你，就是最特别的。”

再忍下去就不是人了！  
脱掉她身上的浴袍，吻像燎原的野火一样，遍布她裸露的皮肤。

一切的触感都是第一次，肌肤和肌肤，火热的吻和滚烫的心，都是。  
陈信宏的一只手挪到时莞的丰盈的胸脯上，揉搓着两个浑圆，又轻轻捏着已经立起的蓓蕾。

早就被他吻的想出声，却一直咬着下唇的时莞终于控制不住“嗯~”了一声。  
“莞莞，想叫就要叫出声，不要克制~”他像导师一样说出蛊惑人心的话，时莞便听话的照做。

“嗯~阿信，我好像~”双腿之间涌出暖流的感觉有点陌生。  
陈信宏的手指揉捏着花园里最敏感的小珠，“你湿了哦~莞莞~”好像在给当下的反应做解释一样的语气。

在他的亲吻和爱抚下，时莞的下体分泌出越来越多的液体。  
大口的呼吸以避免发出更大的叫声。

陈信宏修长的手指抵在穴口，时莞便紧张的绞紧了自己，手指前行受阻。  
“防松，宝贝~我不会弄痛你的，好不好？”说着便有一根手指顺着湿润的体液滑了进去。

突然的异物感让时莞干到有些不适，却又奇怪的想要得到更多。  
她哼出的呻吟此刻成为了最响的号角，感受到时莞渐渐放松，他的第二根手指又进去了。

他知道时莞已经慢慢适应了体内他的存在，就轻轻抽动了手指。  
修剪过的指甲和指腹的茧反复勾划着她甬道内的沟壑，每一下，都让她浑身酥麻。

在他的逗弄下，花穴突然泥泞的一塌糊涂，陈信宏却抽出了自己的手指。  
时莞半眯的眼睛突然睁大了看着他，眼神中有不舍、质疑、还有，恳求。

“你想要了，对不对？”  
他温柔的眼中似有一片汪洋一样，他勾勾手，时莞就快要溺死在其中。

“嗯~想。”这没什么好掩饰的。  
“那我给莞莞，好不好？”语气中都是宠溺，从小叫到大的名字，此刻平添许多欲望。  
“好~”时莞难耐的有些空虚。

天边已经有些泛白，她能看见对方双腿之间的欲望是什么尺寸。  
炙热而坚硬的分身蹭了蹭刚刚被他的手指带出来的体液，便轻轻撑开了花径的入口。

一点一点的向内探入，待到时莞适应了他，他才用力的挺了一下。  
时莞看他鼻尖上有一层细密的汗珠，下体的胀痛已经缓和了很多“阿信，你动一动~”  
“那我真的动了哦~”说完就在紧致的包裹下慢慢抽动了起来。

前戏做得够足，所以胀痛的时间很短，一阵阵的酥麻和颤栗在身上蔓延开。  
陈信宏抽动的节奏不断加快，呻吟和喘息也逐渐失去规律。  
突然眼前一白，本就紧致的甬道更用力的夹紧了还在卖力抽动的柱身，陈信宏被夹的“嘶~”了一声，差点就缴械了。  
手又覆上时莞高挺的圆润慢慢揉捏， 吻住了她微微张开却没出声的小嘴，感觉到时莞放松下来，才抽出来去拿小雨伞。

时莞看着突然出现的小雨伞，有点惊讶“你什么时候准备的？”  
“和你在一起之后都有时刻准备阿~”带上小雨伞复又大力的插了进去。  
“啊~”被突然填满的下体还是有些不适应。

“宝贝，你放松，不要用力夹我~”他又在循循善诱的说。  
时莞蹙眉“我很放松~我也没办法啊！”  
陈信宏加快了抽动最后一声低吼和时莞一起到了高潮。

把小雨伞拿下来又系了个扣才扔掉，拿起纸巾轻轻擦拭时莞的下体。  
看着爱液中夹杂着红色的血丝，他又撑到时莞上方轻吻起她的额头。

“对不起，你有痛吗？”他轻声问。  
“干嘛说对不起，你比我累吧？”她勾住陈信宏的脖子看着他。  
天边已经完全亮透了，他们才抱着对方又沉沉的睡去。

说不痛是假的，但是大概陈信宏的技术算比较不错吧，时莞觉得第一次很美妙。  
刚被开了苞的三十岁女人和久旱逢甘露的三十岁男人到一起，说不清谁比谁更需要对方。

再次睡醒的时候，两个人静了音的电话屏幕上都不断在闪。  
手拉手靠着床头一起看手机，简单的回复一些紧急的工作时短暂松开手，然后又拉在一起。  
时莞看着身边戴着眼镜的陈信宏，扯出手来趴到他身上。

“阿信，小时候我觉得你样子呆呆的，现在怎么这么色。”她捏起陈信宏好看的鼻子。  
“我哪有很呆？我小时候就有很色啊~”  
“嗯？是我没发现吗？”她想躺回去，陈信宏却放下手机把她牢牢禁锢。

“你忘记啦？我第一次看见你这里…..”说着又戳了戳她软乎乎的胸。  
“哈？那时候高中诶！你就对我有非分之想啦？”时莞玩味的看着他。

“不仅仅是非分之想阿，我回去之后第二天…..早上…..”说着又有点脸红。  
“第二天怎么样？”  
“人家一早就去洗内裤了啦！！”这个人怎么非要问到底啊！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你做春梦哦，阿信~”  
“所以我想了你好多年，你不知道吗？”他认真的看着怀里的时莞。  
“对不起哦，迟到了~”她凑上去亲了亲他，却又发现两个人贴着的双腿之间有什么东西又在顶着他。

“干嘛随便道歉啦，跟我学哦？我们做点实际的，弥补一些错过的吧！”一个翻身就压住了时莞。  
“还是有点痛，等我缓一缓嘛~”不知道为什么总是想跟陈信宏撒娇，明明人家是高冷挂的啊！

【love me little，love me longer】


	2. 16-越是忍耐，反而越是汹涌

时莞靠在墙上，后腰处却有一只温暖的大手早已替她隔开了墙壁的冰凉。  
另一只手摩挲着她有些发烫的脸庞。

“时经理干嘛不穿衣服？嗯？”陈信宏看见时莞只穿着内衣裤的那一刻，就已经血脉膨胀了。  
“如何定义不穿衣服呢？陈先生？”她抬头看着他亮晶晶的眸，染上了情欲。

柔软的双手向上流窜，轻轻的蹭了蹭偷偷吞咽口水的喉结。  
又不安分的顺着衬衫上的扣子左右撩拨。

“在办公室都穿成这样办公的吗？时经理？”沙哑的嗓音透露出他正在压抑的某些欲望。  
时莞收回手指一下一下的戳着他的胸口，用只有两个人能听到的声音说“只有陈先生来，我才会穿成这样办公。”

她歪着脑袋，乐此不彼的和他继续着这样的对话，身上只穿了内衣和内裤，配上现在的表情，又欲又纯。  
陈信宏盯着故意在挑衅的时莞，靠她靠的越来越近，呼吸顺着她的鼻梁慢慢往下，滑倒了圆润的鼻头，轻柔的吻了上去。

被他吻到睫毛都在轻颤，勾着她的舌来来回回的缠绵，时莞又有些上不来气了。  
察觉到时莞呼吸有些急促，陈信宏松开了她，滚烫的呼吸绕到耳后继续往下游走，到脖颈，到被蕾丝包裹住的绵软的胸口。

两个人谁都不说话，彼此微微的喘息比什么都撩人。  
时莞勾起手指轻轻刮蹭着他的衬衣，这样细微的声音，两个人也都能听到。

纤长的手指顺着衣襟缓缓向下，停在了腰带的金属扣那里。  
一只手解不开，就用两只手解，还是解不开！

陈信宏双手撑着墙看着时莞正在努力的解开自己的腰带，嘴角不自觉的往上扬。  
随即就去帮怀里已经红了脸的时莞，还贴近她耳边“你要多练习了，时经理。我这腰带可是为了防止演唱会总提裤子专门买的。”

时莞“噗嗤”一下笑出了声，“陈先生，您在这个时候就不要讲您的丰功伟绩了好吗，很破坏气氛诶~”  
看他一下就解开了腰带，时莞拽着一边腰带向休息室走去。

后面的人却好像突然变得很重，怎么拽都不跟她再走了。  
时莞掉过头疑惑的看着他，陈信宏习惯性的蹭了蹭鼻子说“不要进去，莞莞，就在这里，好不好？”不言而喻的渴求。

没有肯定也没有拒绝，时莞任他将自己抱起来放到了办公桌上面。  
两人之间的温度持续的升高，身体的变化诚实的袒露着彼此的内心，呼吸早已乱了节奏。

桌子上原本整齐的文件被陈信宏扫到了地上，时莞内衣的肩带早就滑落至手臂。  
再这样旖旎的气氛中，地上的衬衫和褪去的长裤和满地的文件在一起，显得凌乱又淫靡。

时莞坐在办公桌上，手指一寸一寸的捻着他内裤的边缘，那种厮磨好像凌迟一样。  
办公室内的一呼一吸都充满了稠稠的黏意，高高撑起的裆部若有似无的蹭着她的大腿内侧。

窗外突然下起了冬雨，屋内忍耐太久的人终于将炙热从束缚中解放出来。  
时莞的掌心里包裹着他滚烫的一部分，外面的雨水噼啪作响，盖住了他那声细微的叹息。

内衣被脱掉，温热的手掌覆上那层早已被爱意沾湿的布料。  
他眉梢都是笑意“时经理，你这里好像不太好诶~”

“那怎么办呢，陈先生？”柔弱无骨的小手一下一下的拨弄着他胸口的小点。  
结实的胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏，猛地一下脱掉她的内裤又将自己送了进去。

突然的攻击让原本稳稳坐在桌子上的时莞弓了身子，却方便对方更深入她的身体。  
时莞气息不稳的迎着每一次的深入，眼眸里的满是柔情，也盈满了动人的春情

每一下都将她抛向巅峰，随着他抽离的动作又像被推入了深渊。  
滚烫的唇舌将她的呻吟和叫声吞没，不断地顶弄，勾划着她内里的每一寸嫩肉。

陈信宏的呼吸也愈加紊乱了，听着时莞抑制不住的娇吟和身下止不住的春水。  
紧致的内壁让他不舍得离开，后背上指甲的轻轻刮蹭，快感像电流一般流过全身。

身下的桌子随着他们发出了轻微的声音，此刻对彼此更是一种刺激。  
大汗淋漓的抽弄，时莞隐忍的声音就快要压抑不住了，对方低吼着快速的横冲直撞。

两人的十指紧握在一起，身体骤然紧缩，喘息声溢满房间，看着他额头突然暴起青筋，自己身上高潮的余韵也一直无法褪去。  
陈信宏紧紧的将时莞揉进怀里，鼻息里充斥着让人脸红的味道。

他低头轻吻着已经躺在办公桌上的时莞“这是生日礼物么？”  
时莞气若游丝的喘着气，轻微的哼声像是在跟他撒娇。

“刚才好像，都到里面了。”他们收拾好要离开的时候，陈信宏徐徐吐出这样一句话。  
时莞贴近他的耳朵，告诉他是安全期。

陈信宏的耳朵“腾”的一下红了起来，仿佛刚才那个循循善诱的带着女孩在办公室做那件事的人不是他。  
窗外的雨已经停下来了，外面的天色也暗了很多，两个人走出休息室看着满地的还没收起的文件，不约而同的羞红着脸低头捡了起来。

夜色中，他牵着时莞的手走回大鸡腿，来时的苦闷早已抛向了九霄云外。  
走到录音室门口，陈信宏又突然摘下口罩，在时莞的唇上留下了蜻蜓点水的一个吻。

时莞反应过来后，赶紧扯着他走进了录音室。  
“你疯啦？被拍到怎么办？”这附近偶尔还是会有媒体来偷拍，即便知道他不喜欢自己的私生活被人打扰。

“拍到就拍到阿，我亲自己的女朋友怎么啦？”无邪的笑了笑。  
大鸡腿里面的人一个都不少的看见了他俩手拉手走进来这一幕，时莞的脸一下红的彻底。

怪兽和玛莎看向陈信宏的眼神非常为妙，看似不经意却充满了暧昧。  
“阿信，生日快乐~”不知道何时准备好的蛋糕突然被拿了出来，工作室内的灯也一下暗了下去。

陈信宏和时莞被他们围在蛋糕边上，等着许愿和吹蜡烛。  
生日歌在耳边热闹的唱了起来，他拉着时莞的手一起许愿一起吹灭了蜡烛。  
【生日嘛，也没那么讨厌！】

所有人庆祝完老板的生日离开后，只剩下时莞还在录音室等他们。  
玛莎看着时莞脖颈上的吻痕，悄悄凑到时莞面前“哟，看来你们俩，刚才发生了什么不得了的事情厚~”

陈信宏正在和石头、怪兽讨论着演唱会曲目改变的曲子。  
没人可以求助的时莞只好假装没听到旁边这位长发学弟在说什么。

结束后两个人才一起回了家。

“我们好久没有一起回家了，莞莞”他一边开车一边抱怨的说着。  
窗外的路灯在时莞的脸上打出忽明忽暗的光影“等忙完这段时间，我就可以多陪你啦~”

开车的人听到这个突然兴奋，“真的吗？你不用忙了吗？”  
“还不知道，等我的好消息啊~”她靠着座椅眯着眼，似乎是累了。

“那我可以经常去办公室看望时经理吗？”陈信宏看似一本正经的说着。  
她微微睁开眼，笑着看他，将食指放到了撅起的唇上“不要声张。”

【和你在一起，片刻都不想清醒，只想毫无束缚的拥抱你，与你深陷，与你堕落，与你合二为一】


End file.
